DdB Kap. 20: Besuch vom Bundesamt
Zurück zu → Kapitel 19: Wieder zu Hause, die zweite Besuch vom Bundesamt Besuch bei Steve Steves/Stevens Mutter starrte ihren weißblonden Sohn immer noch fassungslos an, und überlegte verzweifelt, ob es nicht eher sie wäre, die senil würde, als die alte Nachbarin schräg gegenüber. - Ihr Sprössling hatte doch gerade laut und deutlich gesagt, dass er mit seinen beiden Freunden - diesem Wilhelm, einem Grobian, wie sie fand, den sie nicht sonderlich schätzte, und den kleineren, rothaarigen Timo eine "Zaubererschule" besuchen würde oder wollte?! - Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder doch? - Oder meinte ihr Junge einfach nur einen VHS-Kurs oder das Äquivalent einer Schauspielschule für angehende Bühnenmagier, die sich anschickten, in die Fußstapfen eines Siegfried & Roy oder eines Copperfield zu treten? - In dem Moment war draußen, vor dem Reihenhaus ein lauter Knall zu hören, und Mutter und Sohn schraken zusammen. [Golf I Facelift front 20081209.jpg|thumb|right|Frau Zachkovitz' alter 1er-Golf - alt, klein - aber gepflegt! © [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Randy43 Rudolf Stricker ]] Frau Zachkovitz, die meinte, es sei jemand gegen mit Karracho ihren geparkten VW Golf gefahren, eilte zur Haustür, und riss sie auf. Mit ihrem abgestellten Kleinwagen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein: Kein anderer Wagen, der mit dem geparkten Fahrzeug kollidiert war, keine Beschädigungen, die auf Unfallflucht oder einen missglückten Aufbruchsversuch hindeuteten, und offenbar auch nichts, was von oben auf das Auto gefallen oder dagegen geworfen worden war, und diesen infernalischen Knall hätte verursachen können. Dann erst fielen ihr die beiden Herren vor ihrer Tür auf. Sie waren merkwürdig gekleidet, trugen Spitzhüte, wie die Hexe im «Zauberer von Oz» und lange Umhänge aus asphalt-grauem Wollstoff über ihren Anzügen. Sie blickte irritiert. "Guten Tag! Sie sind Frau Zachkovitz?" "Äh... ja..." "Gut! Es geht um Ihren Sohn. Aber das besprechen wir besser drinnen, und nicht hier, zwischen Tür und Angel!" Ehe sie sich's versah, befanden sowohl die beiden Fremden als auch sie selbst sich wieder in ihrer Küche. "Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn Sie, Frau Zachkovitz, und Ihr Sohn, Steven Zachkovitz, Platz nehmen würden...!" Die Männer zückten beide je einen Zauberstab. Steven sah fasziniert, wie sei jeder einen Stuhl in die Luft zeichneten, der auch tatsächlich erschien. Seine Mutter dagegen blicke völlig fassungslos. Zwei kurze Zauberstab-Schlenker, und der eine der Stühle glitt hinter Steve, so dass diesem gar nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich zu setzen, der andere hinter seine Mutter. "Bitten Platz zu nehmen!" Stevens Mutter gab ein "Uff...!" von sich, als der Stuhl leicht in ihre Kniekehlen stieß, und sie zwang, sich ebenfalls auf das Sitzmöbel zu setzen. "Das wird für Sie jetzt sicherlich eine Überraschung sein, Frau Zachkovitz: Ihr Sohn ist ein Zauberer...!" sagte der linke der beiden Männer, der ein Schnurrbärtchen unter einer breiten, ziemlich roten Nase kultivierte, und dessen breites, flächiges Gesicht mit seinem Ansatz von Hängebacken an einen Frosch oder Feldhamster erinnerte. "Ach ja, wir haben ganz vergessen, uns vorzustellen: "Dies ist mein Kollege Aaron Becker, und mein Name ist Jonas Schulze! - Wir kommen vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen!" erklärte der rechte der beiden Herren, der deutlich schlanker war, und - abgesehen von seinem gewinnenden, und irgendwie auch entschuldigenden Lächeln - ein absolutes Allerweltsgesicht hatte. Fassungslos musste Frau Zachkovitz sich in der nächsten Dreiviertelstunde anhören, dass Magie tatsächlich existierte, es landauf und landab noch immer Hexen und Zauberer gab. Diese lebten entweder an abgelegenen Orten unter sich, oder verborgen unter der nicht-magischen Mehrheitsbevölkerung, den sogenannten Muggeln, da die magische Gemeinschaft bereits vor mehreren Jahrhunderten weltweit in den Untergrund gegangen sei, und alles tat, um die Existenz der Magie vor den Nicht-Magischen geheimzuhalten. Dies war - wie ihr jener Aaron Becker versicherte - verbindlich durch ein internationales Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie geregelt, wobei sich Magische Räte, Zaubereiministerien - oder eben das Bundesamt für magische Wesen in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland - darum kümmerten, dass diese Geheimhaltung der Magie auch umgesetzt, die entsprechenden Regelungen erlassen und dann auch eingehalten wurden. Ihr Sohn, Steven Zachkovitz, führte Jonas Schulze aus, gehörte zu jenen Menschen, die - wiewohl Kinder von Muggeleltern - mit Zauberkräften geboren wurden und somit Zauberer waren. Daher, so erklärte er, mussten diese magischen Kinder eine Zaubererschule besuchen, um zu lernen, ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten verantwortungsbewusst (bei diesem Wort verdrehte Steve unwillkürlich leicht die Augen) und in Übereinstimmung mit den Zaubereigesetzen zu gebrauchen. Frau Zachkovitz öffnete den Mund. "Zauberer?! - Zaubereigesetze?! - Zaubererschule?! - Aber - um Himmelswillen, wo findet sich denn soetwas...?!" ihr Blick wechselte fassungslos zwischen ihrem Sohn, der seinen geöffneten, aber nach wie vor ungelesenen Brief noch immer in der Hand hielt, und den Herren Aaron Becker und Jonas Schultze hin und her. "Nun, dies muss nicht Ihre Sorge sein, Frau Zachkovitz," versuchte Aaron Becker sie zu beruhigen. "Wie ich sehe, hat Ihr Sohn Steven seinen Brief bereits erhalten, in welchem ihm bestätigt wird, dass er die Zaubererschule im österreichischen Schloss Bergklamm besuchen darf, und was er für seine magische Ausbildung dort benötigt!" "Österreich?!" Stevens Mutter starrte die beiden Herren an. "Wie soll mein Junge in Österreich auf eine Zauberschule gehen, wo er doch hier die Schule besuchen muss... und überhaupt: Wie stellen Sie und dieses ... dieses Amt sich das vor? - Wir haben hier unser Haus, mein Mann arbeitet beim städtischen Tiefbauamt von Gelsenkirchen in der Inspektion für Wasserbau, und meine Tochter besucht die Ruhruniversität in Bochum. - Wir können nicht nach Österreich umziehen...!" Ihre Stimme war bei diesen Worten immer lauter geworden. "Gnädige Frau!" unterbrach sie Jonas Schulze. "Dafür besteht überhaupt keine Notwendigkeit! - Schloss Bergklamm ist - wie praktisch alle namhaften, europäischen - wie auch außereuropäischen - Zaubererschulen ein Internat! - Ihr Sohn Steven wird dort wohnen, leben, essen, trinken, lernen, gleichaltrige Zaubererfreunde finden und von erfahrenen, pädagogisch geschulten Lehrern unterrichtet werden. Selbstverständlich wird er in den Schulferien jeweils die Möglichkeit haben, zu ihnen, ihrem Mann und - wenn ich das richtig sehe - seiner älteren Schwester nach Hause zu kommen, um seine Ferien mit seiner Familie zu verbringen!" "Ministerialrat Edmund F. Drekker, der Leiter des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland ist im übrigen hoch erfreut, dass Ihr Sohn, Frau Zachkovitz ebenso, wie seine beiden Freunde, bei der Wahl seiner künftigen Zaubererschule seiner Empfehlung gefolgt ist," fügte Aaron Becker hinzu. "Aber ein Internat..." murmelte Stevens Mutter, die an das horrende Schulgeld dachte, die Privatschulen in der Regel verlangten, und dass sie - angesichts einer Tochter, die mitten im Studium war, und ihres Ehemannes, der als kleiner, kommunaler Beamter auch nicht so üppig verdiente - womöglich ein gewaltiges Loch in die Haushaltskasse reißen mochte. Ihre diesbezüglichen Sorgen waren offenbar an ihrem Gesicht abzulesen, da Jonas Schulze ihr erklärte: "Sie können vollkommen beruhigt sein: Wir haben im Bundesamt für magische Wesen einen Fördertopf, um Zaubererkindern aus Muggelfamilien, deren Eltern für die magische Ausbildung ihrer Sprösslinge nicht aufkommen können oder wollen, den Besuch einer Zaubererschule zu finanzieren, ebenso, wie Zuschüsse für den Erwerb der benötigten Ausstattung wie Schuluniform und Schulumhängen, Lehrbüchern und so weiter...!" Die Mutter blickte immer noch zweifelnd. "Steven, mein Junge, jetzt sag doch auch etwas...!" verlangte sie. "Es stimmt!" bestätigte der zur Überraschung seiner Mutter. "Es stimmt alles, Ma! - Ich ... wir, wir ham' heute das erste Mal gezaubert... und dann, dann ham' wir 'n Brief von, von diesem Bundesamt bekommen, von einem Edmund F. Drekker, den uns 'ne Eule gebracht hat...!" "Eule?" stieß Frau Zachkovitz hervor, die begriff, dass sich die alte Nachbarin den Vogel, der angeblich den großen, brauenen Briefumschlag in ihren Briefkasten gestopft hatte, offenbar doch nicht nur eingebildet hatte. "Ja, Ma - ner großen Schleiereule! Das war ziemlich beängstigend... vorallem, weil's gleich drei waren! - In dem Brief von dem Herrn Drekker steht, dass wir als minderjährige Zauberer oder magisch Begabte nicht zaubern dürf'n - außer in einer anerkannten Zauberschule, wo wir unsere magische Ausbildung machen können...! - Es gibt da so'n Erlass von 18-Hunnert-und-Krug, der die "Vernunftgemäße Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger" vorschreibt...! - Wenn ich also Zaubern und Zaubern lernen will, dann muss ich in die Zaubererschule geh'n!" "Das ist absolut korrekt!" bestätigte Aaron Becker. "Der Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger bestimmt, dass Zaubererkinder, die ihr 17tes Lebensjahr noch nicht vollendet haben, nur und ausschließlich innerhalb einer Zaubererschule im Rahmen ihrer magischen Ausbildung zaubern dürfen. Ansonsten ist ihnen dies streng verboten, es sei denn, sie befänden sich in akuter Lebensgefahr, und das wollen wir für den jungen Mann hier ja nun nicht hoffen!" "Und es ist wirklich notwendig, dass mein Sohn auf diese... diese Zaubererschule in Österreich geht?" wollte sie wissen. "Ja. Es ist in seinem eigenen besten Interesse, und Sie wollen sich der Zukunft ihres Sohnes doch gewiss nicht in den Weg stellen? - Und im Übrigen wird das Bundesamt für magische Wesen Sie selbstverständlich bei allen Dingen, die mit der magischen Ausbildung Ihres Sohnes zu tun haben, unterstützen, Gnädige Frau!" Da Frau Zachkovitz im Moment nichts mehr einfiel, was sie dem hätte entgegensetzten können, wandte sich Jonas Schulze freundlich an Steven: "Nun lesen Sie schon den Brief, Junger Mann, in welchem Ihnen bestätigt wird, dass Sie auf "Schloss Bergklamm" an der "anerkannten und höchst löbliche Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" als Schüler aufgenommen sind!" Er lächelte. "Und lesen Sie ihn am besten laut vor...!" Die österreichische Zauberschule ist durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt. Sie stellt eine reine Eigenerfindung dar, und ist von der Eigenerfindung des Autors einer anderen Harry-Potter-FanFiction ("Austrians like Chocolate" von "Gryffindor Girl" auf FanFiction.de) inspiriert. Steves Brief Steve schluckte kurz, räusperte sich und begann: "Wow!" stieß Steve hervor, als er geendet hatte. Ihm schwirrte ziemlich der Kopf, ob all der Neuigkeiten. Kooperative Lehr- und Lernumgebung hörte sich jedenfalls nett an, so, als ob es dort nicht all zu streng zuginge... und das mit den Haustieren klang cool. - Aber was meinte die Schulleitung mit "Besensport" und was war "Quidditch"? Letzteres hatte er offenbar laut ausgesprochen, da Jonas Schulze ihm freundlich erklärte, dass Quidditch ein Ballspiel war, das auf Fliegenden Besen gespielt wurde, und offenbar der beliebteste Sport in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen war. "Timmy wird - zumindest von letzterem Punkt - nicht begeistert sein!" dachte Steve bei sich. Er wusste ja, dass der Freund aus der Parallelklasse Bälle nicht ausstehen konnte, und der festen Überzeugung war, dies beruhe auf Gegenseitigkeit. "Mir schwirrt der Kopf!" brachte Steves Mutter endlich hervor: "Zauberer, Fliegende Besen, irgendwelche Spiele... und dann noch diese ganzen Haustiere, die die Kinder auf diesem Schloss halten dürfen...!?" "Nur eines, Ma!" entgegnete Steve. "Da steht, jeder Schüler dürfe eines der aufgelisteten Tiere halten bzw. mitbringen...!" Er überlegte. "Aber da fällt mir ein: wenn elektrische, batteriebetriebene Armbanduhren dort nicht funktionieren, kann man stattdessen eine mechanische zum Aufziehen mitbringen?! - Weil, ne Uhr braucht doch jeder, um zu wissen, wie spät es is'!" "Ja!" bestätigte ihm Herr Schulze vom Bundesamt. "Sie denken gut mit, junger Mann. - Mechanische Uhren ohne elektrische Bauteile funktionieren auch auf Schloss Bergklamm, und es empfielt sich als künftiger Schüler dort tatsächlich, eine Armband- oder Taschenuhr und/oder einen Wecker zu besitzen!" Steven sah sich inzwischen den zweiten Bogen Pergament an, der in dem mokkabraunen Kuvert gesteckt hatte. Es war die Liste der benötigten Schulbücher und Grundausstattung. Schulkleidung und -umhänge wurden aufgeführt, zahlreiche Schulbücher wie "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band 1", "Verwandlungen für Anfänger" oder "Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue", das - wie Steve zutreffend vermutete - für den Zaubertrank-Unterricht benötigt wurde. Für letzteren wurde offenbar auch ein genormter Kessel, eine metallene Balkenwage und eine Reihe von anderen Dingen benötigt. Ganz am Ende der Liste fand sich der Hinweis: "Jede Schülerin und jeder Schüler auf Schloss Bergklamm benötigt ab Beginn der dortigen Ausbildung einen Zauberstab!" sowie die Aussage, dass das Mitbringen eines Besens und eines Haustiers zwar empfohlen, den Schülerinnen und Schülern jedoch freigestellt sei. Schülern und Schülerinnen aus der Bundesrepublik Deutschland wurde die "Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße in Bonn" oder wahlweise der "Obere" und "Untere Hexensteig" in Marburg an der Lahn als Adresse für ihre magischen Einkäufe für die Schule empfohlen. "Das ... das alles muss ein Vermögen kosten!" brach es aus Stevens Mutter heraus. "Und wie ... wie soll ich das meinem Mann erklären, das ... unser Junge, dass er" Es fiel ihr schwer, es auszusprechen: "Dass er ein Zauberer ist?!" "Keine Sorge, Gnädige Frau, wir werden Ihren Mann ebenso in Kenntnis setzen, wie Sie und ihren Sohn!" beruhigte sie Aaron Becker. "Und was die Kosten angeht, wird aus dem zuständigen Fördertopf beim Bundesamt für magische Wesen ein Konto für Ihren Sohn Steven eingerichtet, so dass es ihm ohne Probleme möglich sein wird, alles zu erwerben, was für den Schulbesuch auf Schloss Bergklamm erforderlich ist! - Ich will jetzt nicht behaupten, dass er damit - rein finanziell gesehen - große Sprünge machen kann ... aber alles, was notwendig ist, wird bezahlt werden! - Und im Übrigen," fügte er an den Jungen gewandt hinzu, "empfehle ich Ihnen für den Schul-Einkauf die Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße in Bonn, die grenzt direkt an das Gebäude des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen. - Und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Herr Geheim- und Ministerialrat Edmund F. Drekker Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde gerne einmal persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen würde, ehe Sie in Ihre neue Zaubererschule nach Österreich fahren!" Er zog ein Kärtchen mit der exakten Wegbeschreibung (unter Nutzung von Muggelverkehrsmitteln) für die Strecke zum Bonner Bundesamt für Magische Wesen aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts, und ließ es mit einem Zauberstabschlenker zu Steve fliegen, der es auffing. "In Ihrem eigenen Interesse möchten wir Sie, Frau Zachkovitz im Übrigen bitten, außer mit ihrem Ehemann, ihrem Sohn - und, wenn es unbedingt sein muss - Ihrer Tochter, mit keinem anderen Muggel, also, keinem nichtmagischen Menschen außerhalb ihrer Familie, über das zu sprechen, was heute zwischen uns besprochen worden ist!" sagte Aaron Becker zu Stevens Mutter, die nur nicken konnte. Und an Steven gewandt: "Wir wünschen Ihnen einen erfolgreichen Eintritt in die magische Welt. - Wie Sie am ersten September nach Schloss Bergklamm in Österreich kommen, wird Ihnen noch mitgeteilt werden. - Wir empfehlen uns jetzt, da wir heute noch zwei weitere Besuche zu machen haben!" Er neigte den Kopf in Richtung Mutter und Sohn. "Behalten Sie Platz! Wir finden selbst hinaus!" Besuch bei Will Will überlegte noch, wie er seinen Vater dazu bringen sollte, ihm den dunkelbraunen, in Gold an ihn adressierten Umschlag auszuhändigen, und das auch noch ungeöffnet, als ein lauter Knall vor der Haustür, gefolgt von der anscheinend überaus heftigen Betätigung der Türglocke sowohl ihn als auch seinen Vater aus ihren Gedanken riss. Will, der die Ablenkung seines Vaters augenblicklich nutzte, um sich den Brief aus dessen Hand zu schnappen, meinte: "Ich glaub' ich sollte mal guck'n, wer da drauß'n is', Paps!" "Ja!" entgegnete sein Vater mürrisch, "Aber wenn's die Zeugen Jehovas sind, oder 'n Vorwerk-Vertreter, sag ihnen, sie soll'n sich zum Teufel scheren!" Will flitzte - den ungeöffneten Umschlag in der Hand - durch den kurzen, engen Flur zur Tür, und öffnete. Draußen, vor der Tür standen zwei Herren. Sie waren merkwürdig gekleidet, trugen Spitzhüte, wie die Hexe im «Zauberer von Oz» und lange Umhänge aus asphalt-grauem Wollstoff über ihren ziemlich altmodischen und konservativ geschnittenen Anzügen. "Sie sind Herr Wilhelm Mankowski, wie ich das sehe, und ihr Herr Vater ist ebenfalls zu Hause!" waren die Worte, mit denen der linke der Besucher, dessen angedeutete Hängebacken den Jungen unwillkürlich an einen Frosch oder das Bild eines Feldhamsters erinnerte, das den Einband des Biologiebuchs in der Schule zierte, ihn begrüßte. "Mein Kollege, Herr Aaron Becker und ich kommen vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen in Bonn!" ergänzte der deutlich schlankere, rechts stehende zweite Besucher. "Minsterialrat Edmund F. Drekker schickt uns, und wir würden gerne mit Ihnen und Ihrem Herrn Vater über Ihren anstehenden Besuch der Zaubererschule Schloss Bergklamm sprechen... Aber das sollten wir besser im Wohnzimmer tun!" "Will - was'n los? - Schick se weg - oder bring se rein!" rief sein Vater durch den Flur. Wenig überraschend entschied Will sich für letzteres, und Sekunden später fanden sich die Besucher und Will - der den noch immer ungeöffneten Brief in der Hand hielt - im väterlichen Wohnzimmer wieder. - Das Gespräch, das Aaron Becker und Jonas Schulze mit Will und seinem Vater führten, war im Wesentlichen das selbe, das sie auch mit Steve und dessen Mutter geführt hatten - abgesehen davon, dass sie zwar für den Jungen einen Stuhl mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft zeichneten, und so erscheinen ließen, nicht jedoch für den Vater, da dieser bereits auf dem Sofa saß. [served in a brandy snifter - Evan Swigart (cropped).jpg|thumb|right|Cognac im Cognac-Schwenker - bei 180jährigem Napoléon Private Reserve kann Wills Vater nicht widerstehen! CC-by-sa-deed 2.0 Urheber: [https://www.flickr.com/photos/72949902@N00 Evan Swigart from Chicago, USA]] "Also, jetzt brauch ich was zu Trink'n!" grunzte Wills Vater - nach dem er ungläubig und fassungslos - gehört hatte, dass sein Sohn ein Zauberer sein und künftig eine Zaubererschule in Österreich besuchen sollte, und das ein Bundesamt, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte, für das Schulgeld jener Internatsschule wie auch für die dort benötigten Schulbücher und Schuluniformen aufkommen würde (eine Vorstellung, die ihn ziemlich rasch mit der unwillkommenen Eröffnung, einen Zauberer als Sohn zu haben, versöhnt hatte). "Einen Drink? - Aber natürlich, Herr Mankowski!" Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker beschwor Aaron Becker eine Flasche Cognac - Napoléon Private Reserve, 180 Jahre alt - und einen Cognacschwenker aus der Luft herauf. Ein weiteres Schnippen mit dem Zauberstab - Will sah dem Mitarbeiter des Bundesamtes fasziniert zu - und der mit scharlachrotem Wachs versiegelte Korken ploppte aus der Flasche und diese schenkte Wills Vater selbsttätig einen Dreistöckigen ein. Der Schrotthändler ergriff den Cognacschwenker, der sanft vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch gelandet war, roch zunächst misstrauisch - dann jedoch genießerisch - daran, und nahm einen großen Schluck der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit. "DAS nenn ich 'n Tropf'n!" erklärte er mit unverholener Begeisterung. "Und wie ist das nun mit dieser Zauber... Zauberschule, auf die mein Will geh'n soll? - Is' dass auch was Ordentliches?" erkundigte er sich anschließend bei den beiden Besuchern. "Aber ja!" bestätigte Jonas Schulze dem Mann. "Ich würde dem jungen Herrn," er nickte Will zu, "empfehlen, seinen Brief zu öffnen, und ihn laut vorzulesen, dann erfahren sie alles, was Sie im Moment über die "Schloss Bergklamm - anerkannte und höchst löbliche Schule für Zauberei und Zauberwesen" wissen müssen!" Will (der den schicken, braunen Umschlag beim Öffnen nach Möglichkeit nicht so zerfetzen wollte, wie er es im ehemaligen Direktionsbüro der alten Ziegelei mit dem Kuvert des Briefs von dieser obskuren Schweizer Zaubererschule gemacht hatte) wandte sich dem Sideboard zu. Dort lag, neben zwei angebrochenen Schachteln Zigaretten, mehreren Feuerzeugen und Flaschenöffnern sowie einem Korkenzieher, auch ein beidseitig geschliffener Dolch. Den ergriff er, um das Kuvert vorsichtig an der einen Kante aufzutrennen. Er entnahm den ersten der beiden Pergamentbögen, und begann ihn etwas stockend vorzulesen: Der folgende Brieftext war exakt der selbe, wie im Brief, den sein Freund Steve erhalten hatte (auch, wenn er das in dem Moment natürlich noch nicht wusste). Genau, wie Steves Brief endete auch bei Will der Text auf der ersten Seite mit dem Nachsatz: Letzteres veranlasste den stämmigen Jungen zu einer unfrohen Grimasse, da er seine PlayStation liebte, ausdauernd an dieser zockte, und - anders als sein jüngerer Freund Timmy - durchaus auch an dem brutalen «Giga-Gemetzel» Gefallen fand. "Kann ich wenigstens meine Tuba mit auf die Zauberschule nehm'n?" wollte er wissen. "Selbstverständlich, junger Mann!" entgegnete Jonas Schulze freundlich. "Es spricht überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass Sie ein Musikinstrument spielen, wenn Sie Schloss Bergklamm besuchen - solange es ohne elektrischen Strom auskommt. Ich habe mir ja sagen lassen, dass einige Instrumente der Muggel - E-Gitarren und Keyboards - ohne nicht funktionieren...!" "Klasse!" meinte Will. "Zaubern und Tuba-Spielen...!" "Moment mal, Junge ... Du weißt, was wir vereinbart hatten!" warf sein Vater ein. "Du hast den Metallwert von dem Ding schließlich noch lange nicht abgearbeitet - und wenn Du jetzt auf diese ... diese Internatsschule gehst, kannst Du mir ja Samstags nicht mehr helfen ... höchstens in den Ferien, wenn überhaupt, und dann dauert das noch 'ne verdammte Ewigkeit, bis des Teil bezahlt ist!" "Ach, Papps...!" Will blickte seinen Vater halb verärgert, halb bettelnd an. "Ich muss in diese Schule nach Österreich, ohne meine PlayStation... dann lass mich doch bitte wenigstens die Tuba mitnehm'n...! - Ich bezahl sie Dir auch, sobald ich die Kohle hab...!" "Wenn es ein Problem gibt, weil das fragliche Instrument noch nicht komplett bezahlt ist, dann lässt sich das ebenso regeln, wie der Punkt der Schulgebühren und der Kosten für Schulkleidung, Zauberstab, Schulbücher und die sonstige Grundausstattung, die für den Besuch einer Zaubererschule unabdingbar sind," wandte Jonas Schulze ein, "Wenn sie erlauben, Herr Mankowski...!" Er zückte eine Brieftasche mit Muggelgeld, und zählte 15 Hundert-Mark-Scheine auf den Couchtisch. "Genügt dies...?" "Des sollte wohl langen...!" Gierig griff sich Wills Vater die Scheine, hielt einen davon prüfend gegen das trübe Licht der Birne der Wohnzimmerlampe, um zu prüfen, dass seine Besucher ihm kein Falschgeld gegeben hatten, und steckte sie ein. "Und, Junge, was sach't man?" fragte er, an seinen Sohn gewandt. "Danke, Herr Schulze!" strahlte Will. "Nichts zu Danken!" entgegnete der Mitarbeiter vom Bundesamt, der den Eindruck hatte, dass es für den Jungen nur gut sein mochte, wenn dieser aus dem väterlichen Haus herauskam. "Die Schuleinkäufe können Sie im übrigen in der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße in Bonn, direkt hinter dem Bundesamt für magische Wesen erledigen." Er gab ihm - wie schon Steve - ein Kärtchen, das den Weg dorthin beschrieb, und verriet, wie dieser mit Muggel-Verkehrsmitteln zurückzulegen war. "Die Liste, was Sie im Einzelnen für das erste Schuljahr auf Schloss Bergklamm benötigen, finden Sie im Umschlag, und die erforderlichen finanziellen Mittel für die Einkäufe erhalten Sie dort vor Ort...!" "Super!" lautete Wills Reaktion. "Wir müssen uns dann verabschieden, Herr Mankowski, da wir heute noch einen weiteren Besuch zu machen haben," erklärte Aaron Becker, der seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, dem Vater. "Darüber, wann und wie Sie, junger Herr, ihre erste Reise zu Ihrer neuen Zauberschule, nach Schloss Bergklamm antreten können, werden sie noch per Eulenpost benachrichtigt!" sagte er zu Will gewandt, und dann, wieder an dessen Vater gerichtet: "Behalten Sie Platz - wir finden alleine hinaus!" Sekunden später schloss sich die Haustüre hinter den beiden Mitarbeitern des Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen, und gleich darauf ertönte der scharfe Knall, als die beiden Zauberer disaparierten. Besuch bei Timmy [Ritmo prefacelifts 105TC (performance version).jpg|thumb|right|Der alte, silberne Fiat Ritmo von Timmys (und Davids) Mutter. CC-by-sa-deed 3.0 / 2.5 / 2.0 / 1.0 Urheber: [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Charles01 "Charles01" (Wikimedia Commons Nutzer) ]] Während Timmy noch verzweifelt überlegte, wie er seiner Mutter den anstehenden Schulwechsel beibringen sollte, ohne das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verletzen, und sein kleiner Halbbruder David, der es vor Neugier offensichtlich kaum aushielt, derweil wie ein Gummiball auf und abhüpfte, tat es draußen, auf der Straße einen mächtigen Knall. Frau Andergaster fuhr alarmiert auf. - Es hatte sich fast so angehört, als ob da jemand einen Feuerwerkskörper unter ihren alten, silbernen Fiat Ritmo geworfen hätte, der am Bürgersteig parkte (einen dreisten und gefährlichen Streich, den sie jenem Wilhelm Mankowitz durchaus zutraute, dem Bengel des Schrotthändlers, mit dem ihr Sohn Timo unglücklicher Weise befreundet war). Dann läutete es an der Tür. Ziemlich heftig, und ausdauernd. - Da Timmy näher an der Tür von der Küche zum Flur war, als seine Mutter, lief er zur Haustür, um zu öffnen. Draußen standen - genau, wie es bei Steve und Will gewesen war - zwei Herren. Sie waren merkwürdig gekleidet, trugen Spitzhüte, wie die Hexe im «Zauberer von Oz» und lange Umhänge aus asphalt-grauem Wollstoff über ihren ziemlich altmodischen und konservativ geschnittenen Anzügen, mit denen ihnen - wie Timmy unwillkürlich überlegte - eigentlich viel zu warm sein musste. "Sie sind Timo Andergaster, junger Mann?" wurde er gefragt, was den rothaarigen Jungen unwillkürlich das Gesicht verziehen ließ, da er seinen Familiennamen nicht mochte, und es für ihn zudem völlig ungewohnt war, mit "Junger Mann" angesprochen zu werden. "Ihre Frau Mutter ist ebenfalls zu Hause? - Das trifft sich gut: Wir kommen vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen, Edmund F. Drekker schickt uns...!" Timmy guckte in höchstem Maße alarmiert. Würden die beiden Herren, von denen der eine stämmig gebaut war, und ein an einen Feldhamster oder einen großen Frosch erinnerndes, breitflächiges Gesicht hatte, seine Mutter davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass er und seine Freunde in der vergangenen Nacht Cornelius Fudge bestohlen hatten? - Das wäre eine Katastrophe! "Das, was wir Ihrer Frau Mutter und Ihnen zu sagen haben, bespricht sich besser in der Küche, junger Mann!" sagte der linke, deutlich schlankere der beiden Besucher, und Augenblicke später fanden sich Timmy und die beiden Herren vom Bundesamt in der Küche des Reihenhauses wieder, wo ihnen Frau Andergaster gegenübersaß. Auch hier wurden - zur nahezu grenzenlosen Verblüffung Timmys, seiner Mutter und des noch keine Fünf Jahre zählenden David Stühle mittels der Zauberstäbe der beiden Herren in die Luft gezeichnet, die daraufhin einfach im Raum erschienen, und beide Jungen zwangen, sich wie ihre Mutter zu setzen. "Gnädige Frau, dürfen wir uns vorstellen? - Aaron Becker und Jonas Schulze vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen. Wir sind hier, um Sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihr Sohn ein Zauberer ist! ..." Fassungslos musste sich Timmys und Davids Mutter in der Folge - ebenso, wie zuvor Stevens Mutter und Wills Vater - anhören, dass es eine magische Welt gab, Hexen und Zauberer, die heimlich neben der nicht-magischen Bevölkerung lebten, und dass ihr mittlerer Sohn zu diesen gehörte, und künftig nicht mehr hier, in Gelsenkirchen zur Schule gehen würde, sondern eine Zaubererschule in Österreich besuchen musste. Frau Andergaster musste mehrmals schwer schlucken, ehe es aus ihr herausbrach: "Hexen, Zauberer, Magie... dass hat mein armer Timo bestimmt von... von seinem Vater, diesem..." "Gnädige Frau, ein Zauberer oder gar eine Zaubererfamilie mit dem Namen "Andergaster" war bislang vollkommen unbekannt, ehe Ihr werter Herr Sohn in der vergangenen Nacht - unbewusst - zum ersten mal in seinem Leben einen Zauber ausgeübt hat!" wandte Jonas Schulze ein, der Sorge hatte, das Gespräch mit der Mutter des jungen Zauberers könnte sich in eine ungute Richtung entwickeln. "Mein Vater hieß NICHT Andergaster..." mischte Timmy sich ein. "Das war bloß der Name vom ersten Mann meiner Mutter, den sie angenommen hat, als sie den Vater meines Halbbruders Dirk geheiratet hat!" ("Leider!" fügte er noch - wenn auch nur in Gedanken - hinzu.) Die Mutter und der Junge hatten nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Herren vom Bundesamt. "Ja," bestätigte die Mutter. "Martin, also, Martin Andergaster war mein Mann und der Vater meines Ältesten, Dirk. Er war Stahlbau-Monteur, und ist vor vielen Jahren, lange, ehe mein Timo hier geboren wurde, tödlich verunglückt, als er von einem Gerüst stürzte. Damals war mein Dirk erst drei... vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum er mir so entglitten ist!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Timos Vater ... er war Flussschiffer. Karel Šmetána... ein Hallodri und ein Lump! Wir hatten uns verlobt, als mein Timo unterwegs war, und dann ... und dann habe ich festgestellt, dass das ein Ehebrecher war, und ein Bigamist geworden wäre - wenn wir geheiratet hätten! Ich fand heraus, dass er schon verheiratet war, irgendwo da unten, auf dem Balkan! - Er hat mir zwar zu erklären versucht, dass das nur eine "Zigeunerhochzeit" ohne jegliche rechtlich-bindende Wirkung gewesen wäre, und dass er seine "Frau" seit über 10 Jahren nicht gesehen hätte... Aber nicht mit mir! - Ich habe selbstverständlich die Verlobung sofort gelöst, und ihn achtkantig rausgeschmissen...!" Wichtiger Hinweis in eigener Sache: Ungeachtet dessen, dass "Käpt'n Karel" ein vom Autor dieser FanFiction unter anderem im Browserspiel "Forge of Empires" verwendetes Alias und sein SC im Rollenspiel "Shadowrun" ist, hat diese Episode KEINERLEI realen oder gar biographischen Hintergrund! - Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten oder Übereinstimmungen zu realen Personen, tot oder lebendig, wären rein zufällig, und seitens des Autors in keinster Weise beabsichtigt. Die beiden Herren vom Bundesamt für magische Wesen sahen sich an - ihrerseits etwas peinlich berührt, ob der Beichte der Mutter. Für Timmy auf der anderen Seite war das im Prinzip nicht wirklich neu. - Eigentlich hatte er es längst gewusst, auch, wenn seine Mutter ihm gegenüber nie derart offen und unverblümt davon gesprochen hatte, wie das damals mit seinem Vater gewesen war - während der kleine David ganz offensichtlich nicht wirklich verstand, worüber die Erwachsenen und sein Halbbruder da sprachen. "Ich bedaure, Gnädigste, aber auch ein Zauberer Karel Šmetána ist dem Bundesamt für magische Wesen leider vollkommen unbekannt..." beendete Jonas Schulze dieses unglückliche Thema. "Aber das spielt auch überhaupt keine Rolle! Magische Kinder können ebenso in Muggel- - also nicht-magischen - Familien geboren werden..." "Entscheidend," erklärte Aaron Becker, "ist, dass Ihr Sohn als frisch entdeckter, minderjähriger Zauberer Teil der magischen Welt ist, und damit auch deren Zaubereigesetzen unterworfen, etwa dem Internationalen Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie von 1689 oder dem Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger von 1875, der es ihm verbietet, außerhalb einer anerkannten Zaubererschule zu zaubern, ehe er 17 ist. - Gerade darum ist es unabdingbar, dass der junge Herr Timo Andergaster eine solche Zaubererschule besucht, und dort seine magische Ausbildung absolviert...!" Weiterhin führten die beiden Herren vom Bonner Bundesamt aus, dass es sich bei den Zaubererschulen um Internatsschulen handelte, und dass das Bundesamt für Magische Wesen unter dem geschätzten Ministerialrat Edmund F. Drekker mittels Fördergeldern für die Schulgebühren und die Kosten für Schulkleidung und Schulbücher muggelgeborener Zauberer und Hexen aufkäme. Timmys Mutter fiel es immer noch außerordentlich schwer, all dies zu glauben - und zu verdauen - aber Timmy bestätigte ihr, dass Edmund F. Drekker nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seinen Freunden und Kameraden Steve und Will eben dies in einem mittels einer Schleiereule übermittelten Brief mitgeteilt hatte, und alle drei Freunde entschlossen waren, die von diesem empfohlene, österreichische Zaubererschule auf Schloss Bergklamm zu besuchen. Wie Steve und Will las auch er - von Jonas Schulze ermuntert - seinen Brief der staunenden Mutter (und dem fasziniert, wenn gleich vollkommen verständnislos lauschenden, kleinen David) laut vor: Um anschließend, nachdem er bei dem Nachsatz angekommen war, und - wenig erfreut - die Erklärung Aaron Beckers, was Quidditch war, zur Kenntnis genommen hatte (er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er auf Klatscher vermutlich wie ein Magnet wirken würde...), das zweite Blatt Pergament aus dem mokkabraunen Umschlag zu ziehen. Timmys Liste Mit zunehmend größer werdenden Augen las Timmy: "Oh Mann...!" entfuhr es ihm. "Das ganze Zeug bauch' ich für ein einziges Schuljahr?!" "Allerdings!" bestätigte Jonas Schulze. "Aber Sie - wie auch Ihre Mutter - brauchen sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Wie mein Kollege Becker bereits erwähnte, gibt es beim Bundesamt für Magische Wesen ausdrücklich einen Fördertopf, aus dem Sie und Ihre Frau Mutter Unterstützung zur Bezahlung der Schulgebühren wie auch Schulausstattung und -bücher erhalten. - Wenn Sie zwecks Einkauf nach Bonn, in die Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße kommen, wird Ihnen hierfür ein Konto bei einer Zaubererbank zur Fügung gestellt. - Im Übrigen denke ich, dass der Herr Geheim- und Ministerialrat Edmund F. Drekker Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde auch gerne persönlich, von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen würde, ehe Sie Ihre Ausbildung auf Schloss Bergklamm beginnen!" Wie schon Steve und Will erhielt auch Timmy eine Karte, die ihm verriet, wie er mittels Muggel-Verkehrsmitteln nach Bonn, zum Bundesamt und zur hinter dem Amtsgebäude gelegenen Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße kam. Ebenso, wie schon Steves Mutter, wurde auch die Mutter Timmys/Timos von den beiden Mitarbeitern des Bundesamtes für magische Wesen darauf hingewiesen, dass sie - in ihrem eigenen Interesse - außerhalb der eigenen Famlie nicht über das so eben gehörte und erfahrene sprechen solle. (Aaron Becker hatte überlegt, ob es angeraten sein könnte, den kleinen David zu Oblivieren, jedoch davon Abstand genommen, dies vorzuschlagen oder auszuführen, da er befürchtete, die Mutter des jungen Zauberers andernfalls gegen die magische Welt aufzubringen.) Anschließend erwähnten sie noch, dass Timmy noch separate Eulenpost erhalten werde, wie, wann und auf welchem Wege er nach Schloss Bergklamm zu reisen habe, ehe sie sich mit den Worten "Wir müssen jetzt zurück nach Bonn!" verabschiedeten, das Haus verließen, und ein weiteres Mal mit vernehmlichem Knall disapparierten. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 21: Die letzten Schulwochen Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##